Shadow
by Zet
Summary: (Reader-FF) Getrieben von Rache sorgst du als der 'Schatten' für Unruhe. Du ziehst von einer Insel zur nächsten und hinterlässt immer eine Leiche mit einer schwarzen Karte daneben. (Reader x ?)


Prolog

Absolut leise bewegtest du dich durch das dunkle Haus. Deine Sinne waren aufs äußerste angespannt, während du lautlos auf das Bett zu schlichst, in dem dein nächster „Auftrag" friedlich schlief. Du standest still am Kopfende des Bettes und schautest auf das entspannte Gesicht des Schlafenden, dann zogst du unter deinem weiten Mantel ein Stilett hervor und rammtest es ihm zielsicher durch den Oberkörper in die Lunge. Die Augen des Mannes flogen auf und sein Mund öffnete sich als wollte er etwas sagen, aber heraus kam nur ein Gurgeln. Ruhig schautest du ihm in die Augen in denen sich Entsetzen ausbreitete. Du wartetest noch bis der Körper deines Opfers völlig erschlaffte, dann legtest du eine schwarze Karte neben den Toten und verschwandest genauso leise aus dem Fenster wie du herein gekommen warst.

Wie ein Schatten huschtest du durch die Nacht, bis du bei deinem derzeitigen Wohnsitz angekommen warst und durch die Tür ins warme Innere des Hauses verschwandest. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich dir als du dir deinen auszogst und an die Garderobe hängtest. Du liefst in die Küche, wo du Wasser für einen Tee aufsetztest bevor du dich dran machtest dein Stilett gründlich zu säubern. Anschließend stecktest zurück an seinen angestammten Platzt, in der Weste unter deinem Oberteil, zurück. Dann zogst du aus einer Schublade einen Papierstapel hervor, aus dem du ein einzelnes Blatt fischtest. Auf dem Blatt waren Namen aufgelistet, hinter den meisten Namen befand sich ein kleiner Haken. Du schnapptest dir einen Stift und machtest einen kleinen Haken hinter den Name Eduard Vale. Noch zwei. Zwei Haken, zwei Karten, zwei Tote. Nicht mehr lange dann war alles vorbei.

Das Pfeifen des Wasserkessels riss dich aus deinen Gedanken und du holtest dir eine Tasse und einen Teebeutel aus den Schränken über dem Herd. Den Teebeutel liest du in die Tasse fallen, dann stelltest sie auf den Tisch und gosst Wasser in sie. Während der Tee zog, räumtest du den Papierhaufen wieder weg. Mit deiner Teetasse machtest du dich dann auf den Weg in dein Schlafzimmer. Rasch zogst du dein Schlafklamotten an und setztest dich auf den Rand deines Bettes. Vorsichtig nipptest du an deinem Tee, der während dem Umziehen auf deinem Nachttisch stand. Da er nicht mehr allzu heiß war, leertest du die Tasse schnell, stelltest sie wieder weg und kuscheltest dich in deine Bettdecke. Langsam fielen dir die Augen zu und du driftetest in den Schlaf ab.

_Sengender Schmerz schoss durch deinen Körper. Du hattest das Gefühl aus nichts anderem als Schmerzen zu bestehen. Deine Kehle war schon ganz wund vom vielen schreien und im Moment wolltest du einfach nur sterben. Selbst die Hölle wäre dir lieber als das hier. Langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab und du konntest deinen Körper und die Umgebung wieder genauer wahrnehmen. „Sie kommt zu sich. Wie sind die Werte?" „Unverändert." „Dann das nächste Mittel." Verschwommen nahmst du das Gespräch und die Gestalten um dich herum wahr. Ein leichtes Piksen, wie von einer Nadel, und erneut raste Schmerz durch deine Adern. Ein gequälter Schrei entwich dir, dann wurde alles schwarz._

Verschwitzt wachtest du in deinem zerwühlten Bett auf. Schon wieder dieser Traum. Erschöpft fasstest du dir an deinen Kopf und schautest auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal kurz nach fünf. Du standest auf und tapstest auf nackten Füßen ins Badezimmer. Todmüde stütztest du die Hände auf den Waschbeckenrand und schautest in den Spiegel. Müde Augen blickten dir entgegen, unterlegt von tiefen Augenringen. Deine schon von Natur aus blasse Haut wirkte noch heller fast schon durchscheinend und ließ dich eher wie einen Geist als wie einen Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut wirken. Seufzend fuhrst du dir durch die Haare und zogst deine Klamotten aus, bevor du dich unter die Dusche stelltest. Es tat dir gut den Schweiß von deinem Körper zu waschen, du hattest das Gefühl damit auch den Traum den Abfluss runter zu spülen. Noch tropfend, tratest du aus der Duschkabine und machtest dich fertig. Das hieß abtrocknen, anziehen, Haare föhnen und Augenringe überschminken. Diese störten dich zwar nicht, waren sie doch ein Teil von dir geworden, erregten aber zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, die du nicht wolltest.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück schautest du erneut auf die Uhr und stelltest fest das es schon kurz vor halb sieben war. Du schnapptest dir eine Tasche und machtest dich auf den Weg zum Marktplatz, wo schon die ersten Stände aufgebaut wurden. Zielstrebig bewegtest du dich auf den Obst- und Gemüsestand einer alten Frau zu. „Guten Morgen.", begrüßtest du die Dame lächelnd. „Guten Morgen, Schätzchen.", grüßte sie zurück. Du schautest dir die ausgelegt Ware an und legtest ein paar Äpfel in die Tasche gefolgt von zwei Gurken. „Alles okay mit dir, Kind? Du wirkst so blass, noch schlimmer als sonst.", meinte die Alte. Du winktest ab. „Alles in Ordnung, liegt sicher nur ab Licht." „Wenn du meinst. Aber weißt du schon das Neuste?" Du schütteltest den Kopf, das war der eigentliche Grund für deinen Besuch beim Stand der Alten. Ungewollt war sie in den letzten Wochen deine beste Informantin geworden auf dieser Insel. „Der Schatten hat wieder zu geschlagen. Heute Morgen wurde Mister Vale ermordet in seinem Bett aufgefunden, neben ihm die übliche schwarze Karte. Jetzt ist er also auf unsere Insel gekommen. Beunruhigend nicht?" Gespielt bestürzt nicktest du. „Pass bloß auf dich auf Kleines, niemand weiß wonach der Schatten seine Opfer aussucht. Vielleicht solltest du hier lieber weggehen." Du nicktest erneut. „Ich glaube sie haben Recht. Ich gehe noch heute von hier weg." Du bezahltest deine Einkäufe und gingst nach Hause, wo du dich wirklich daran machtest dein Zeug zusammen zu packen. Du verschwandest zwar nicht aus Angst vor dem Schatten, wär ja schön blöd vor sich selber Angst zu haben, aber die alte Frau hatte dir eine gute Ausrede zum Verschwinden geliefert.

Zwei Stunden später standest du mit deinem Gepäck am Hafen und suchtest nach einem geeigneten Schiff. Es durfte nicht zu groß sein, sodass du es alleine steuern konntest aber auch nicht zu klein, damit es die Fahrt zum Sabaody Archipel überstand. Nach einer Weile des Suchens fandest du tatsächlich was du gesucht hattest. Zu deinem Glück war auch niemand in der Nähe, sodass du kurzer Hand einfach das Boot betratst und mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Ablegen begannst. Dein nächstes Ziel wo der nächste Auftrag wartete: Sabaody Archipel. Bald könntest du den nächsten Haken machen.


End file.
